The present invention ensures that the objects to be wrapped are held and positively and timely placed on the conveyor, and that the wrapper seals are located precisely by using a gripping conveyor that grips successive objects to be wrapped through the wrapping film and holds the film in place relative to the objects while the film is being sealed and cut off.
According to the invention, there is provided apparatus for feeding objects uniformly to a conveyor of a wrapping machine. The apparatus comprises a hopper having a floor pan and an upright peripheral wall. The floor pan has an opening for passing objects therethrough to the conveyor. A selector plate is located adjacent to the floor pan and has a plurality of holes therethrough for loosely accommodating the objects. Means are provided for moving the selector plate to cause the objects to enter the holes and for causing the holes to be located selectively over the peripheral opening. A spring finger is mounted in the peripheral wall and extends to engage and retain an object in the selected hole located over the peripheral opening. A piston is located opposite a selected selector plate hole located over the peripheral opening. Also, timed actuator means are provided for actuating the piston to push the object past the spring finger and through the peripheral opening.